Night Terrors
by Luma66
Summary: Little Colson pays a visit to her parents in the middle of the night. Wrote for a mini challenge for Lavender Eyes.


Night Terrors

All recognizable characters belong to RAS, the world belongs to WotC. I only use them here for entertainment and intend no infringement on their property.

A/N I wrote this story for a mini challenge on the Lavender Eyes website. We were to write a ficlet about one of the Companions of the Hall as a baby or taking care of a baby. I chose to write this one about Wulfgar, Colson, and my own character Toleen. This story isn't for the weak of stomach. I have two kids and have expericenced too many times to count, I'm sure all you parents out there have too. Enjoy the story and please review if you have the time and inclination.

Finally some rest thought Toleen, as she slid underneath the clean white sheets. Wulfgar added more fuel to the fire in the hearth before he too made his way to the bed he shared with the doomguide. Both of them were glad to curl up together in a warm bed, after chasing a hunting party of goblins through the treacherous mountains outside Mithral Hall. The ice and snow had made following the goblins almost impossible with all the crags and cliffs lining the mountain range. It had taken Toleen, Wulfgar, Bruenor and Drizzt three days to catch them and exterminate the party.

After a heated discussion between Drizzt and Cattie-Brie, which Bruenor finally had to settle, Cattie-Brie stayed at Mithral Hall to finish recuperating from a nasty cold. Colson had been left with 'Uncle' Regis.

The couple snuggled underneath the sheets and tanned hides covering the bed, enjoying some time alone, when the chamber door was opened, and a set of tiny feet made their way across the floor to the bed.

"Da' me tummy hurts." Colson said in a small whiney voice.

Wulfgar turned over to face his daughter, "Your tummy hurts, come here and let me see."

Colson dutifully climbed into the bed between Toleen and her father.

"When did your tummy start hurting?" Toleen asked the little girl as she settled into the bed.

"Me know no. Me don't feel good." The yellow-haired child made a face as she talked about her pains.

"Maybe it was something she ate, or she could be getting that stomach flu again. You know it's not been that long ago since the stomach flu ran through the mines. Maybe she even had some food that went bad." Toleen said shrugging.

The barbarian patted his daughter as he asked, "Sweety what did you eat today? Can you remember?"

"Muppins."

"When did you eat muffins?"

"Uncle Regis gave me muppins a'fore bed."

Toleen looked knowingly at Wulfgar, Regis had to have bribed the little girl to bed with muffins.

"What else did you eat today?" Toleen asked just to make sure her theory of rancid food wasn't right.

"Cake."

"When did you have cake?"

"Uncle Regis gave me cake a'fore me bath."

Another look passed between the parents. It would seem Regis had bribed her more than once.

"What else have you eaten today sweety?" Wulfgar asked.

"Cookies, rock candy, puddin, but it had wittle waisans and me don't like waisans, so me not eat the waisans, only the puddin." The small girl groaned, holding her stomach as she finished her list.

"What was Regis thinking feeding her all that? She's a child not a halfling." Wulfgar exclaimed.

"Oh, Uncle Dris made me snow creme too. That was a'fore me brushed me teeth."

"When did he have time to make her snow creme? No wonder her stomach hurts." Wulfgar stated exasperated.

"Hun, have you eaten any real food today?" Toleen asked the moaning little girl.

"Yup, biscuit with butter, jelly, an honey." Colson said shaking her head up and down with each word.

"That doesn't even count as a food, that was just different flavors of sugar." Toleen answered.

Rolling his eyes the big man pulled the covers up over the three of them, "Go to sleep Colson, you'll feel better in the morning, and from now on, less cakes and sugar."

The three curled together under the covers, their breathing evened out as sleep came to claim them. Wulfgar was in that space between sleep and wakefulness when he felt Colson sit up, and that's when it happened.

The little girl gagged once, then out it came. All the candy, cakes, and other sugar coated treats she had ingested that day, in one big gush it spewed forth, coating the bed, covers, Colson and both her parents. She gagged once or twice more, followed by smaller and smaller eruptions.

At the same instant that Colson's first spew hit the bed and it's occupants, both adults jumped out of the bed in shock. Toleen looked up at Wulfgar standing there on the other side of the bed, arms held out from his body, vomit all along his left side, with the most horrible expression of disgust on his face. After she saw Colson was ok, she burst out laughing. She was in the same predicament as Wulfgar only her right side was coated in the foul substance.

Wulfgar glowered at Toleen which only caused her to throw her head back and laugh even louder.

Sitting amid a dark pool in the bed, a grinning Colson said, "Me feel much better. Wonder if Uncle Dris will make me more snow creme tomorrow?"


End file.
